C'est grave, docteur ?
by NotreDame
Summary: Être un chevalier, c'est parfois très traumatisant. Shun décide d'aller voir un psychologue. A lire au deuxième degré.


Disclaimer : pas à moi, ça non.

_C'est grave, docteur ?_

Théoriquement, les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient un psychologue particulier à leur disposition. Dans les faits, pratiquement personne n'allait le consulter car la plupart des chevaliers s'imaginaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ce qui était assez présomptueux de leur part. Quand on frôle la mort tous les trois jours, il vaut mieux avoir le courage d'en parler.

C'est ainsi que Shun sonna un jour à la porte du Docteur Teur. Celui-ci ne put retenir un léger mouvement de surprise en le voyant : Saori lui avait annoncé la visite d'un de ses hommes de confiance et il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce gamin aux grands yeux plein d'innocence. La surprise passée, il le fit entrer dans son cabinet et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait ici.

\- Eh bien… commença le jeune chevalier. J'ai eu une vie compliquée, ça n'a pas toujours été facile et des fois, j'aimerais en parler. J'ai bien un frère mais il n'est jamais là.

\- Vous vous entendez bien avec lui ? s'enquit le docteur.

\- Oui ! Enfin, ça n'a pas toujours été facile mais à une époque, on était inséparables ! Il a juste essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois, c'est tout.

Le psychologue laissa tomber son stylo.

\- Vous savez que c'est grave d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

\- Je suis d'accord à 100% ! s'écria le jeune chevalier. En général, j'essaie toujours de calmer le jeu pendant les conflits. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Après, mon frère n'est pas comme moi.

\- Et… il a essayé de vous tuer ? risqua le docteur.

\- La première fois, il revenait de son stage sur l'île de la Reine Morte. Mais faut le comprendre, il était en colère parce que sa copine était décédée !

Le docteur Teur laissa à nouveau tomber son stylo.

\- C'était il y a longtemps ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

\- L'époque du tournoi Intergalactique. Je me souviens, c'était le lendemain du jour où Seiya a tué Shiryu.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Mais c'est pas grave, il a réussi à le ramener à la vie juste après. C'est ça, l'amitié.

\- Et… il vous arrive de faire autre chose que de vous entretuer ?

\- J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec mon frère, répondit pensivement Shun. Seulement, il a tendance à vouloir s'isoler tout le temps. Et puis, il n'arrête pas de mourir et de ressusciter. Des fois, on est obligés de fêter nos anniversaires n'importe quand !

\- Ça me parait moins grave que d'essayer de vous tuer, risqua le docteur.

\- Oh non, la dernière fois c'est moi qui lui ai dit de me tuer !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous étiez dépressif ?

\- Non, j'étais possédé par Hadès.

\- Heu…

\- Ça va, Monsieur ? Vous êtes tout pâle !

Le docteur hocha la tête et nettoya ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance. Il n'avait jamais encore eu affaire à un cas comme ça.

\- Sinon, vous avez une petite amie ? demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet.

\- Non. Enfin, à une époque, il y eu cette fille, June. On a été très proches mais ça n'a jamais été nulle part. Et puis, il y a eu cette rumeur comme quoi j'étais avec Hyoga mais c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je suis juste resté couché sur lui un moment pour lui rendre service, c'est tout ! Et puis, ça m'étonnerait que je l'intéresse étant donné qu'il est déjà amoureux de sa mère.

\- QUOI ?!

\- En fait, je crois que je suis asexuel et aromantique.

Le docteur pensa que cela valait mieux. Si ce phénomène se reproduisait, il n'imaginait pas à quoi ressembleraient ses enfants.

\- Il n'y a absolument aucun mal à ça, répondit-il. Sinon, vous avez d'autres activités ?

\- Quand je serai majeur, j'aimerais essayer d'entrer en fac de médecine.

\- Parce que vous avez moins de 18 ans ?!

\- Oui. Vous croyez qu'ils m'accepteront ? demanda Shun, inquiet.

\- Eh bien, tant que vous ne tuez personne…

Le psychologue soupira profondément. Shun commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

\- Ça ne va pas, monsieur ? s'enquit-il. Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

\- Non ! Ecoutez, je crois qu'il va falloir bien plus d'une séance. Et en attendant la prochaine, ce serait bien que vous essayiez un passe-temps pacifique et sans danger comme le jardinage, par exemple.

\- Mais le jardinage, ça peut être très dangereux ! protesta Shun. Il y a un chevalier qui a failli me tuer en utilisant des roses !

Le docteur Teur se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'arriverait jamais à rien avec un spécimen pareil.

\- Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, conclut-il. Je prends les espèces et les chèques.

\- Ça va, Monsieur ? Vous savez, ça m'embête que vous ayez l'air dans cet état. Je suis sûr que vous êtes un très bon spécialiste et…

\- Sortez.

Shun régla sa séance et sortit sans insister. Le docteur soupira et décrocha le téléphone pour appeler Saori. Elle finit par répondre et il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Ce Shun que vous venez de m'envoyer, c'est l'un des plus détraqués parmi les personnes avec qui vous travaillez ?

\- Oh, non ! répondit Saori. C'est l'une des âmes les plus nobles et les plus pures que je connais.

\- Je vois… J'ose pas imaginer à quoi ressemblent les autres !

_La fin !_


End file.
